Wearable (or conformable) electronics is an emerging field of technology in which electronic devices are embedded in clothing (e.g. smart textiles). In order to retain the comfort of the clothing, such devices should be soft, flexible and to a certain degree stretchable. The majority of energy storage technologies in existence today, however, are in the form of bulk, solid pieces. Although thin-film flexible batteries exist, the flexibility of these devices is relatively limited due to delamination of the electrode materials. In addition, none of the currently available flexible cells are stretchable.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.